


[Podfic of] This is My Apology Song

by Flowerparrish



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure James T. Kirk, M/M, Making Up, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Jim finds Bones in his office when it ticks over into Gamma shift, and Bones still hasn't come to bed.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic of] This is My Apology Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is My Apology Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314259) by [elysiumwaits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits). 



> Coverart by greedy_dancer (thank you! <3 )

Audio Length: 00:03:49

Listen / Download Link: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EGOGpBaRFLfm6QjSSi7QWGmSsU8vgLsp)


End file.
